The invention relates to display devices for visually displaying vector representations, and more particularly, relates to a display device for visually displaying a pair of imbalance force vectors representative of forces monitored by a pair of imbalance transducers positioned at discrete locations on an automotive engine.
An imbalance force, as well as other vector-type stimulus, carries information of a magnitude and a direction in space. When testing imbalance of automotive engines, a pair of conventional transducers are positioned at separate locations on the automotive engine for generating electrical signals indicative of the imbalance forces occurring at those locations.
Heretofore, separate analog meters have been used to determine the magnitude of the imbalance force at each location, and separate rotation synchros have been utilized to monitor the angular information of the force at the monitored locations. It would be highly desirable to provide a device which would display the magnitude and direction of each imbalance force in a vector form on a display screen for permitting ease of interpretation of the forces.